Lips Don't Lie
by KatBlue
Summary: This is When She Was Bad revamped version. Xander and Buffy, of course. What did you think? Buffy comes back to Sunnydale with a ‘tude, but only one man can help her through her drama. Using some original stuff from the ep. ch 3.
1. Chapter 1

Lips Don't Lie. This is _When She Was Bad _revamped version. Xander and Buffy, of course. What did you think? Buffy comes back to Sunnydale with a 'tude, but only one man can help her through her drama. Using some original stuff from the ep.

_In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. _

Buffy has returned from her summer in LA with her dad. She did nothing too strenuous, but she did miss her friends, a little. Didn't miss the 240 year old vampire, but he's about to find out that she really has moved on.

At the Bronze that night. Xander and Willow meet up there and are waiting for Buffy to show. Cibo Matto is on stage playing "Spoon".

"I just think something's up is all," says Willow about Buffy with a concerned tone.

"Willow, you're paranoid," says Xander.

"Buffy's never acted like this before. Ever since she got back she's... different."

"Buffy's always been different."

"She's never been mean."

"Any sign of her?" Xander exhales. "She said she was coming."

"No. The band's cool, though."

"Yeah, cool." Xander keeps looking around for Buffy.

Willow dips her nose into her ice cream and smiles, trying to get Xander's attention. Xander looks at her.

"You got something on your nose."

The smile disappears from Willow's face, and she wipes the ice cream off with her napkin. Willow sighs and is hurt because now Buffy is back and Xander already has his mind on her once again. She then sees Buffy enter the Bronze. Buffy walks into the Bronze. Angel sees her come in and goes over to her.

"Hi," says Buffy.

"Hi," says Angel.

"So, is there danger at the Bronze? Should I beware?"

"I can't help thinking I've done something to make you angry. And that bothers me more than I'd like." Angel looks at her noticing that she is acting a little out of the ordinary.

"I'm not angry. I don't know where that comes from."

"What are you afraid of? Me? Us?"

"Could you contemplate getting over yourself for a second? There's no 'us'. Look, Angel, I'm sorry if I was supposed to spend the summer mooning over you, but I didn't. I moved on. To the living." She heads over to Willow and Xander's table. Cordelia watches her go by, and wonders about her attitude. "Hey!"

"Hi," says Willow.

"Hey," says Xander.

"What's wrong with Angel?"

"Beats me," says Buffy. She turns to Xander. "Let's dance." Buffy pulls at his shirt.

"Ooo-kay," says Xander as he is pulled by his shirt to the dance floor by Buffy. Buffy and Xander begin to slow dance. Her movements are very sensual. Buffy turns around and spoons in against Xander, pulling his arms around her waist. She grinds her hips and shoulders against him. She reaches up with her hand and strokes his face. Angel looks on in jealously. Willow watches in disbelief. Buffy continues her grinding. Buffy turns to Xander and tilts her head up to his, close enough to kiss.

"Xander? Did I ever thank you... for saving my life?"

"No." Buffy slowly slithers around him, making sure not to lose contact with his body. "Don't you wish I would?"

Xander's eyebrows rise. He turns back to her and she gives him a grin. She moves closer to him like if he were a magnet and she was steel. The two are inches away from each other's lips and Buffy moves in kissing Xander. Buffy drops her hands down to grab onto Xander's pants as he holds her by the arms.

Both Angel and Willow are shocked. They could not believe what they are seeing on the dance floor. It feels like a nightmare to them and they can't make themselves wake up. The jealousy and rage deepens.

Buffy and Xander release from each other's hold. They look at each other surprised of what they had done. Buffy looks afraid and breaks off. She quickly walks away from Xander. Xander isn't sure what to make of it all, but wishes to catch her and talk to her.

"Buffy, wait," Xander calls out as he runs after her through the crowd.

She walks past Cordelia as she makes her way out of the Bronze. Angel follows her with his stare that can burn through any type of material right about now.

Buffy exits the Bronze and walks down the alley at a quick pace. Xander comes out of the Bronze after her, pushing Cordelia, who is about to follow Buffy out.

"Buffy!" Xander calls to her. "STOP!" Buffy stops just half way up the alley. Xander runs over to her. She turns around and tries not to look at Xander in the eye. "What was that?"

"I was trying to make Angel jealous," says Buffy.

"Okay, good job," says Xander. "But I don't think it's that."

"What do you think, Xander?" Buffy walks to the left of him and she is now not facing the Bronze entrance.

"I think it meant something."

"Well, congratulations Mr. Einstein."

Unbeknownst to Buffy and Xander, Cordelia is outside of the Bronze watching their conversation, when suddenly she is grabbed by two vampires coming out of the shadows and they dragged her into an adjacent building.

"Why are you like this? Ever since you came back from LA you've been…"

"A bitch?"

"That about covers it."

"So, that's you think of me?"

"Hey, I'm all for you being mean to dead boy and Cordelia, but me? I'm not going to take it."

"You don't have to take it." Buffy turns away and puts her hood on. She begins to walk off, but Xander continues to follow her. She had in mind to go some place, but decides to head home. "Will you stop it? I mean it. Go home, Xander."

"No, I won't. Not until I find out what's up."

"Nothing, okay?" Buffy rolls her eyes at him and walks up her porch steps.

"You kissed me." This freezes Buffy on the porch and she licks her lips. "I know you did it for a reason." Xander walks over to her. She is at the door ready to put the keys into the key hole. "It meant something to me." Buffy unlocks the door, then turns around. She pulls her hood down and looks at Xander, who is eager to know what she is about to say next. Buffy bites her lower lip and moves closer to Xander. She kisses him once again, this time more passionately. Xander then starts to trail kisses down her neck.

"Let's takes this inside." Buffy opens the door and Xander pushes it open with Buffy as the two enter the house, still kissing. Xander grabs the door and closes it, without taking his eyes off of Buffy. They release each other and look at the other. Buffy takes off her jacket and puts it on the banister of the stairs.

The two then continue kissing. Buffy grabs his shirt to pull him down to her level. Xander has his hands wrapped around her head. They pull away to get some air. Xander then surprises Buffy as he sweeps her off her feet, literally. He then carries her up the stairs and into her room. Xander places her down in her room and faces him.

"Did I mention you look extremely hot tonight?"

"Thanks." Buffy grabs hold of him and continues their kissage. The two move over to the bed and Buffy falls onto it. She begins to unbuckle her shoes as Xander helps her take them off. Buffy moves up on the bed and Xander crawls over to her. His lips grab hers once again and their bodies touch, giving both a sensation.

Buffy starts to unbutton his shirt and as Xander takes it off, Buffy pulls down her underwear. Xander then flips off his shoes and pins Buffy as she pulls off her dress over her head. Buffy grabs Xander's head and attacks his lips before he could take a look at naked Buffy. Her hands go down and start to unbuckle his pants.

Xander pulls his pants off and they look deep into each other's eyes. It almost feels as if they could see their souls deep inside. Buffy pulls him closer, allowing Xander to enter her. She closes her eyes and tries not to moan too loud. Xander grabs her lips as they continue.

Angel leaves the Bronze and heads into the cemetery. He wants to get his frustration out by beating a vampire or two. Angel passes by the Master's grave, but when he gets there, he finds that it's been dug open and his bones exhumed. He gets a worried look on his face and wants to go to Buffy's to tell her about this then tells himself he really doesn't want to see her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Lips Don't Lie.

The next morning, Buffy stirs about in her bed and bumps into Xander. Buffy's eyes widen when she sees him next to her. She pulls her covers up to her chin.

"Oh my God, it wasn't a dream," says Buffy. She then looks under her covers at herself, then pulls the covers back. Xander opens his eyes and sees a very freaked out Buffy.

"Buffy…" Xander tries to say, but Buffy motions for him to stop.

"Xander, we just had sex."

"Yeah, I kind of know that, Buff. I was there." Xander goes under the covers and Buffy puts her hand in-between them, so that he doesn't look at her underneath. He pulls his pants up and pulls out his wallet.

"We had good sex."

"Yeah for us."

"Xander, we're best friends. It never works out with best friends, that's why best friends don't have sex with each other because they want to stay best friends. Don't you get it?"

"Whoa, for a minute there you sounded like Willow."

"Oh my gosh. Willow. What is she going to think about this? See, this is bad, very bad. What are we going to…?" Xander stops Buffy from rambling on by kissing her on the lips.

"Calm down."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"You're okay with this?"

"Hello, I kissed you first."

"Okay, lips don't lie."

"No, they don't." Buffy kisses Xander, then she pulls her blankets with her and searches for some clothes in her closet. "Come on. We're going to be late for school."

"Um, I've got something that might worry you and me a little more."

"What?" Buffy turns to face him.

"We didn't use this little guy." Xander pulls out a condom from his wallet.

"Oh my gosh."

"Honey, are you awake?" asks Joyce coming over to Buffy's door. Buffy jumps at the sound of her mother's voice. Xander pulls his pants on as Buffy goes over to open the door slightly and sticks her head out.

"I'll walk to school today," says Buffy. "I asked Xander to meet me here. He'll be here any minute."

"Okay, take care, sweetheart." Joyce kisses her daughter on the head and heads downstairs. "Oh, honey, I found a note at the door for you. I'll leave it next to your keys."

"Okay, Mom." Buffy closes the door and sees that Xander is fully dressed. Buffy gets changed and they both head downstairs. She grabs the note that her mom told her about and her eyes begin to fill with fear.

"Buffy, what is it?" asks Xander as he grabs the note from her shaking hands. "Oh boy."

The two head to Xander's, so he could get a change of clothes and his bag. Then they head off to school. Xander is holding Buffy's hand, trying to keep her calm. The note is something that disturbed her very much and they have to tell the gang when they arrive at school.

"She's possessed!" says Willow as she is walking with Giles into the student lounge. Giles is getting a soda from the vending machine.

"Possessed?" Giles questions.

"That's the only explanation that makes any sense. I mean, you should've seen her last night. That wasn't Buffy."

"What was she doing last night?"

"She was all over Xander."

"Really?" Giles says this in disbelief, which Xander would take into offense. "Possessed by what?"

"Aaaaa, possessing thing!"

"Well, that narrows it down." Giles says sarcastically. He takes a sip of his soda and winces at its sweetness.

"I mean, why else would she be acting like such a b-i-t-c-h?"

"Willow, I think we're all a little too old to be spelling things out."

"Giles, this is serious and we need to do something about it before it gets worst."

"Where is Xander now?"

"I don't know. He left the Bronze with Buffy. I haven't seen him since then."

Buffy and Xander enter the school together and head to their lockers. They then search for the rest of the gang. The bell rings and the students around them begin to leave for class. Giles sits at a table with Willow.

"She may simply have what you Americans refer to as issues. Uh, her experience with the Master must have been extremely traumatic. Well, she was, for at least a few minutes, technically dead." Buffy and Xander appear in the doorway of the lounge. "I-I don't think she's dealt with that on a conscious level." Xander is still holding Buffy's hand, but decides to let it go as soon as Willow sees them. "She's convinced herself that she's invulnerable... for the very reason that she feels…"

"Giles," says Willow interrupting him.

"What?" asks Giles, confused. He then sees Buffy and Xander walk over to them. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Very," says Buffy as she looks at Xander. "Master's gone."

"I'm sorry?"

"Angel left a note at my door telling me that someone's dug up the Master's bones."

"Good God."

"What would somebody want with Master bones?" asks Willow.

"They're gonna bring him back," says Buffy, turning to Giles. "They're gonna bring the Master back to life, and I seem to recall you telling me he was history." Xander grabs hold of Buffy's hand to calm her down and Willow notices this.

"Buffy, I-I-I've never heard of a-a revivification ritual being successful," says Giles.

"But you've heard of them? Thanks for the warning."

"Buff, don't sweat, we'll deal," says Xander. This time, Giles sees Xander holding Buffy's hand. "We stopped him before we can do it again."

"I believe some of us have class?" says Snyder. "And some of us have jobs."

"Y-yes, well, I'll, uh, I'll see you all, uh, in the library later," says Giles. "We'll, we'll continue this discussion." The kids leave. Snyder watches them go.

"There are some things I can just smell. It's like a sixth sense."

"No, actually that would be one of the five."

"That Summers girl. I smell trouble. I smell expulsion, and just the faintest aroma of jail. She'll be dragging both her friends down with her as well."

"Well, before you throw away the key, you might consider giving them the benefit of the doubt. They may surprise you."

"You really have faith in those kids, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Weird."

The gang meets up at the library after school and Giles comes over saying he's found something. From a book translated in Latin Giles reads out that 'to revive a vampire they need their bones and blood of the closest person, someone who is connected with the vampire.'

"They got the bones," says Xander. "Check."

"Someone close, that would be me," says Buffy.

"The connection with the vampire isn't really clear, but…" says Giles.

"Well, is there anything on when the ceremony might take…" asks Xander.

Interrupting their Scooby meeting is a rock crashing through a window. Buffy catches the rock in her hands. It has a note wrapped around it and kept in place with a bracelet.

"This is Cordelia's." She takes off the note. "'Come to the Bronze before it opens, or we make her a meal.'"

"Ah, don't sweat it. It's Cordelia," says Xander. "She'll talk her way out of it." The gang looks at Xander. "Okay, lets save her, geez, no one can take a joke here."

"I guess I'll go to the Bronze and save the day." Buffy starts to go.

"I don't like this."

"Nor I!" says Giles.

Buffy turns back to them. She looks at Xander, seeing that he has a very worried look on his face.

"Yeah? Well, you guys aren't going," Buffy says.

"What do you mean?" says Willow.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't look after the three of you guys while I'm fighting.

"Well, what about the rest of the note?"

"What rest of the note?"

"The part that says, 'P.S. This is a trap'?"

"You'll be playing straight into their hands," says Giles as he takes off his glasses.

"I can handle this."

"Stop saying that!" Willow says. "God, what's wrong with you?"

"Cordelia may be dead," says Xander in a serious tone. His eyes telling her 'I don't want you dead.'

"This is my fight," says Buffy. She leaves and grabs her coat and bag on the way out. Willow just watches her go. Xander shakes his head. Giles puts his glasses back on. On her way out of the school, she sighs and realizes that her attitude again hurt her friends, especially Xander.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Lips Don't Lie.

On her way down an alley to the Bronze, Buffy hears some footsteps coming toward her. She turns around and sees Xander running over to her.

"Man, you walk fast," says Xander, taking some shallow breaths.

"Sorry I almost bit your heads off," says Buffy. "I just don't want you guys to get hurt."

"We get it, Buff, but we do help out and stuff. We gotta."

Buffy smiles at him and leans over to him. She kisses him on the lips softly, then turns towards the alleyway that leads to the Bronze. Buffy then senses Angel as she nears the entrance. She turns around and so does Xander.

"Angel, I haven't got time for you," says Buffy as she turns away.

"You need help," says Angel. "Someone to watch your back."

"I'm here," says Xander. "So, back off because you're not needed here."

"Are you using him as bait?" Angel glares at Xander.

"Hey."

"Don't you two start, okay? I have enough problems as it is." Buffy slowly enters the Bronze. Xander follows after, then Angel follows. She sees a girl curled up near the stage, but Buffy knows that it's not Cordelia.

"I don't like this," Xander and Angel say at the same time. They look at each other.

The female vampire tells her that Cordelia couldn't make it and then she attacks Buffy. Buffy flips her over and the vampire falls on her back. She then pins her down.

"You're right. Why would they send just one?" says Buffy. "Here, you handle her. Don't let her loose." Buffy starts to run out of the Bronze. Angel grabs the female vampire.

"Buffy, wait up," says Xander as he runs after her again.

Back at the library, Willow is checking the door waiting for Xander. She then walks over to the table, where Giles is trying to read a book that has some information on what they are looking for.

"Xander's taking a long bathroom break," says Willow.

"He should have gone to get doughnuts," Giles suggests. "Ah! Ah, ah, ah! Uh, uh, the Latin is, is translated from the Sumerian, a-a-and rather badly. Closest to the Master actually translates as 'nearest'. Physically. The, the, the person or persons who were with him... when he…" Giles pauses and looks up. "It is a trap."

Several vampires appear on the mezzanine level above. Giles sees them. "It just isn't for her."

A couple minutes later, Buffy comes running into the library. It's a mess and Willow and Giles are missing.

"They're gone," says Buffy. "This was a trap for them and not me."

"Maybe if we would have all gone," says Xander. "This wouldn't have happened."

"Xander, this is not my fault. I didn't know…"

"Okay, enough with the arguing and let's find them and save them."

"Right." Buffy goes over to the table and sees a book on it. "Giles said that the revivification they would need someone close to the Master. If it's not me then…"

"The ones who buried him," says Xander, snapping his finger. "Giles, Willow, Cordy, and Ms. Calendar."

"But where could they be?"

"I'm guessing warehouse. Very homey for the vamps and their fiesta's."

"Next to the Bronze. It's gotta be those." Buffy goes into Giles' weapon cabinet and pulls out an axe. She grabs a knife for Xander and hands it over to him.

"Nice choice, but I'd feel much safer with the axe." Xander follows Buffy out of the library, ignoring his comment on weapon choice. The two arrive at the warehouse next to the Bronze. Angel surprises them as he appears out of nowhere as usual. "Geez, could you not do that." Angel glares at Xander.

"I heard some noise inside," says Angel. "Maybe…"

"They're in there," says Buffy, finishing his sentencing. "Where's the vampire?"

"Staked her. She was trying to come on to me."

"Hey, take that as a compliment," says Xander. "At least she was your species."

Buffy laughs at Xander's comment a little, but then gets serious as she approaches the entrance to the warehouse. The three enter as quietly as they can and head over to the main room.

"Witnesses to our Master's wretched demise," says a vampire named Absalom "They will breathe their last breath this night. The blood that pours from their throats will bring NEW LIFE to the old one. We gather for his resurrection. For the dawn of this new hell."

Buffy, Xander, and Angel look up and see their four friends hanging upside down just above the Master's bones that are placed on a table.

"Buffy, what do we do?" asks Xander.

"Angel and I will distract the vampires," says Buffy. "Xander, get the guys free."

"Buffy…"

"I'll be careful. Now go!"

"Hey, Angel."

"What?" asks Angel, irritated.

"Watch her back."

"I will." Angel grins.

"When I tell you to watch her back, I don't mean it in that way or you'll get some sunlight tomorrow morning. I know where you live."

"I'll watch her back." Angel follows Buffy.

Xander then heads over to the chains that has the Scooby's in a vine. He starts to pull it, but it's really hard since he is trying to pull on four people hanging upside down.

Buffy goes on a dusting frenzy and kicks some vampire behind. Angel comes up behind her and helps her. He already sees that she has got it covered. Angel then sees Xander struggling with the chains and heads over to help him.

"Need a hand?" says Angel as he starts to pull on the chains.

"Where's Buffy?" asks Xander, worried that he is not backing her up.

"She's handling it." The chains are pulled all the way and Xander heads over to the Scooby's and helps them down. Angel wraps the chain to something hard, so that it will hold and then heads over to Xander to help him with the others.

The Scooby's come out of their unconscious state and get up. They then look down to the first floor and see Buffy fighting like crazy with the vampires. There are only two left and she stakes them with two quick movements. She then turns and sees that her friends are okay. Buffy stares at the Master's bones on the table.

Xander hurries down to the first floor and heads over to Buffy. He wants to ask her if she is okay, but she ignores him. She picks up the axe she had on the floor and starts to break the Master's bones. Her eyes start to fill with tears after a couple minutes, then she turns away and drops the axe. Xander goes over to her and she grabs hold of him. Buffy begins to cry and it's a first for her in front of all her friends.

"It's okay, Buffy," says Xander, soothing her with his hand rubbing her back gently. "He's gone."

The next day at school, Buffy enters the class and sees Xander and Willow. She knew she was acting not friendly to them since she got home, but Xander smiles at her and signals her to sit next to him. Buffy sits down and looks at Willow, who is sitting across from her.

"I told her," says Xander.

"What?" asks Buffy, not knowing what Xander meant by that, but it must have been the thing with the sex.

"PMS?"

"Oh. Yeah, totally. I'm over it now."

"That's good," says Willow.

"Willow…"

"I know, Buffy, and I'm okay with you and Xander."

"So, you told her."

"Yeah, she was going to pull my hair if I didn't," says Xander.

"What a wuss," says both Willow and Buffy. The two laugh.

"Willow, I'm glad you're okay with it. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know you really like Xander."

"Willow," says Xander. "You like me. Wow, I'm speechless. Hey, we could share. One of you on Monday through Wednesday and the other Thursday through Saturday." Both girls hit Xander. "It was just a thought."

"Besides, Xander, I'm kind of over you," says Willow.

"You are?" says Buffy and Xander at the same time.

"Angel asked me out last night. I'm moving on to the dead." Willow looked forward with a grin on her face.

"No, Willow," says Xander. "You didn't. Please tell me I'm dreaming?"

"Willow, I…He did…How…" says Buffy, confused and a little jealous.

"Is that a jealousy tone I'm sensing?"

Buffy looks at Xander innocently. Then Willow looks at her two friends, who are surprised that Willow would go out with the dead.

"Hey, Buffy," says Cordy as she comes over to her desk. "I hope you don't mind. I asked Angel out and he said yes. Just wanted to let you know since you saved my life and all. Bye."

Xander and Buffy watch Cordy go sit down in her seat, then they look back at Willow. Willow tries to be strong and not laugh. She has a smile from ear to ear and couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Okay," says Willow. "So, Angel didn't ask me out because Cordy got to him first."

"Can I give you some advice, Willow?" says Buffy.

"Yeah."

"Never again."

"You should have seen the looks on your faces. It was so worth it."

"You little devil," says Xander. "You really had us going there. I was really worried."

"Oh, Xander. I won't date anyone without your approvable. Besides, maybe I'll find a warlock or a Werewolf." Willow gives them a smile. Both Buffy and Xander shake their heads as the teacher begins to talk.


End file.
